Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi
by Kohaku's Sister
Summary: [Rating will go up. SessXKag] Better summary inside.
1. It's how it all began

Another story, another day. : P I'm even thinking of the follow-ups for my first fanfic. They're pretty good ideas, too. Well, here's my new fic. Hope you like.  
  
In the fuedal times, everyone knew war well enough to expect the unexpected. But, what of the unexpected happened to someone you carred about most? What if they were kidnapped...and they were to be put in a home where people were not like them? Well, some situations like this will make that person wish it had happened even sooner than it had happened. Love and life? That's what this person learned about when she was kidnapped. Power, too. Power over all Japan.  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 1: It's how it all began...  
  
The wails of a newborn scortched the silence of dead-midnight. The father had died in war, and would not even see his own daughter be born from his wife's flesh. No one that cared for the family was there to help with the newborn. The mother died that night, too. Childbirth was cruel to the mother of the child, and it took her life, too.  
  
The midwife was there, holding the child; as if it were her own. Cloth covered the babe's soft, ivory white head. The midwife, named Koko, kissed the child's forehead. The child smiled slightly, and whiggled her arms out to Koko, as if to hug her. Koko smiled and snuggled her closer to her chest.  
  
Koko felt relieved when the child had fallen asleep in the next few minutes of crying and kisses. The midwife looked at the sleeping child as a teardrop hit the child's cheek. Koko whipped it away, hoping it to never come again. She traced the features of the babe's face with weak hands.  
  
"So much like her mother." Koko just stated, almost a whisper. "And as you are like her, you shall be named of her." The midwife waited in stayed in silence for a what seemed an eternity until she whispered one word which none could ever hear, "Kagome..."  
  
~*~7 years later~*~  
  
Now, 7 years later, she was with joy in life. Kagome not knowing of her past or who her real mother was. The woman who she livied with, Koko, had chocolate brown hair; while Kagome had raven's wing black. Her eyes of a storm cloud's gray and Koko's a tender brown. Even if differences were among them, and people knew why, and Kagome did not, she did not care. Kagome was loved by the midwife and always was.  
  
Kagome raced down the dirt roards of her village, chasing some local children. When they came to the forest, they all stopped and stared at the woods.  
  
"Look! It's the forest." A boy named Akio said.  
  
"I dare someone to go into it." Another girl named Hoshiko said with a slight snare.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't. The elders have warned us all that demons crawl behind every tree to take us away!" Kagome said with wide eyes.  
  
"So you're a afraid?" Akio asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I never said that." Kagome stated with her hands on her hips.  
  
"If you're not, then go into the forest!" Hoshiko said, slightly yelling in Kagome's face.  
  
"F-f-fine, then. I will!" Kagome slowly began inching into the forest, scared out of her wits of what might actually be inside of it's deep, deep depths.  
  
Kagome was inside of the forest, and saw a flash of silver; but only for just a milisecond, you could say. Her head wipped from side to side, to see of her eyes had told her false. Kagome saw nothing and saw it to maybe even be true, for she saw nothing but trees.  
  
The young girl walked further on until she reached a small stream. She sat on the shores and put her hands into the cool water. Kagome put it to her face; savoring the feels of coolness of the treat she had.  
  
Kagome looked behind her and saw a pair of golded eyes on her. Her arms pulled to her backside to the water to support herself. The intesive gaze of amber eyes was so heavy she swore weight was added by the second.  
  
"D-d-demon!" Kagome yelled scared.  
  
The amber eyes grew to a face of a boy. The boy's head grew even further to her body to show a silver mane and puppy ears. Kagome's gaze seemed to dimmer of what was scaredness. She sighed and wanted to crawl away.  
  
"Are you alright?" The boy asked growing closer, and closer by each step he took.  
  
"Y-you're a demon... Aren't you going to kill me...?" Kagome asked closing her eyes and half way to crying.  
  
"I don't kill humans. Humans make fun of me." The silver-haired boy said almost half scared himself. "They'd throw rocks at me and call me names."  
  
"I'm not going to do that, young demon, I wouldn't do that." The raven- haired girl said crawling a little forward.  
  
"All humans are like that. Everyone did that. That's why my mother's dead." The boy said, with beads of water in his eyes.  
  
"What is your name?" Kagome asked tilting her head slightly, having a hurt expression.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." The boy named Inuyasha said slowly, almost scared.  
  
"Well then Inuyasha, I'm terribley sorry for your mother." Kagome said looking down at the ground and taking a sudden intrest in the bright green grass.  
  
There was a silence that seemed for an eternity... "What are you doing the forest anyway? No one ever comes in here." Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My friends told me to come in here because they said I was scared of the demons." Kagome turned to the water again.  
  
Inuyasha half snorted. "They're truely correct, too."  
  
"Then why are here?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat next to her.  
  
"Because no one would dare to come here to hurt me in the forest where nightmares are reality." Inuyasha said in a matter-a-factly kind of tone.  
  
"You don't seem of such a nightmare, Inuyasha." Kagome said reaching for one of his doggy ears. When she touched it, the ear felt like pure silk. His ear twitched from the loss of warmness as she retreated her hand and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Everyone else did." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, I don't." Kagome stated rubbing his ears again.  
  
And from then on, they would meet with each other in the woods almost everyday. All went well and friends were what they were. Freinds forever, they once even said. But one day, 3 years after that, when she was 10, the children that dared into the woods caught her with the hanyou.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha! The village midwife gave me a locket." Kagome showed him a heart shapped locket.  
  
"Why'd she give it to you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Today's my birthday. I live with the midwife." Kagome stated gazing at her locket. "The midwife said she had a goldsmith make it just for me."  
  
"Wait--why do you live with the midwife, anyway?" Inuyasha sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Because, my parents are dead..." Kagome said sadly and softly.  
  
"They did, Kagome? You never told me that." Inuyasha leaning towards her.  
  
Back in the village Hoshiko and Aiko wandered together looking for Kagome. They had looked with the midwife and with the village healer, but to no prevail. There was only one other place.  
  
"Do you think she's in the forest, Aiko?" Hoshiko asked walking towards the forest right then.  
  
"No doubts about it. Don't know why she keeps coming back, though, either..." Aiko said slightly running further into the woods.  
  
They walked into the forest, listening for any sounds. Aiko and Hoshiko walked a twisted path that led to another and to another and so on. Finally, they head voices that sounded like Kagome and another person...  
  
"It never seemed like it mattered. The only times I ever thought of telling you were when I found out you were part demon." The voice of Kagome's said.  
  
"So, the only time you thought of telling me was when we first met?" Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome stiffened a laugh. "Yup. When my friends dared to me to come into the forest."  
  
Hoshiko and Aiko looked at each other in pure anquish, fury, and most of all: disgust. They're friend was friends with a hanyou! They ran back to the village to warn everyone else of their discovery; the demon boy Inuyasha, and the outsider: Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
How did y'all like it? Tell me, please!! Here's the translations I used:  
  
hanyou - half demon/half human 


	2. The Seer

I just got back from Louisiana and have a bad haedache from reading to many murder/mystery books. Well, here's the next chapter, anyway:  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 2: The Seer  
  
When Kagome began to wonder where her friends were everyday, she asked another villager. All they did was turn their back with a look of disgust. Kagome was truely hurt by this, not knowing what she had ever done wrong. Even on the second time, the same thing would happen. It was almost 6 p.m. when she asked almost half village. Her feet were blisttered, and her mouth as dry as the sun itself.  
  
Kagome then headed to her hut with Koko, the widwife of the villlage she lived in, she noticed Aiko and Hoshiko talking to some of of the other village kids, not seeming to notice Kagome in the slightest bit. She ran up to their little ground, smiling fully with her toothy grin greatful she had found them.  
  
The raven-haired girl looked around the group and saw no one return her gesture. All just stare at her as if she were a little beetle, right in their path that belonged in hell. Kagome's big smiled faded as all of them started to walk away; walking away from the outsider.  
  
She began to follow them; wirrly, as if scared she might drop and never be able to walk. As if she might fall into the ground if she walked to fast; not being able to see them again--or Inuyasha. When they turned back to her, Kagome's spirits half lifted. Maybe they're playing a joke, she had thought for just the briefest second ever, maybe they're trying to freak me out. But when they turned their backs again, Kagome's heart broke in half.  
  
Even when everyone walked away, away from this girl who had no real family, she still stood. Frozen to the spot, was what she would have said. Her young heart had been abandoned in the night's sky, and to never see humanity ever again. Then, when it wa almost pitchblack, Koko walked towards her stillborn form. Kagome looked up at the midwife. As her adoptive mother came even closer, Kagome's heart grew just by the tiniest bit ever. When Koko had finally reached to frozen figure, Kagome collapsed into Koko's arms.  
  
"Why is this happening to me, Koko-sama!?" Kagome chocked out between her sobs of lonliness. Her eyes were already blood red from staying there, but now she was suffering even more.  
  
"Kagome, what bothers you?" She asked in a calmed tone, kneeling to the ground, to be in equal legnth to the broken down ten-year-old. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"My heart hurts, Koko-sama... No one likes me anymore..." Kagome nesteled into the woman's bosom even more; crying her own heart to the woman so she might be able to cure everything.  
  
"Nonsence, child. Eveyone loves you, Kagome." Koko cradled her small body, holding her as she had done the day she was born.  
  
"That's a lie. It's a pure, pure lie, Koko-sama." Kagome this time cryed even harder into the older woman.  
  
It had taken quite a while to make Kagome fall asleep, but Koko had finally managed it. As she carried Kagome back into the hut, she thought about what she had said. The midwife layed Kagome down on her futon, her being only slightly moving with each move Koko made. When the older woman had set her down and walked outside of the hut and to the stream in the woods, Koko looked into her reflection.  
  
"It's all beginning. Let her future start now."  
  
~*~5 years later~*~  
  
Kagome walked to the path she first took to meet Inuyasha. Her hand clutched the locket she was givan 5 years prior. Her eyes not paying attention to where she was going, even as she knew the path so well. Kagome stopped and she looked up and into one of the trees. Kagome rolled her eyes and began to climb it. When she reached the top, she smirked a she found to amber eyes.  
  
"I thought I heard you." Kagome said dropping her locket into one of her pockets.  
  
"Feh." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. It was his famous 'feh' he once did when Kagome was 12. It was the first time she heard it, and the funniest.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked finally as she stopped giggling.  
  
"Hmmm?" He asked jumping down.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow and climbing down as well.  
  
Inuyasha was half taken back. His age? What the hell? "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"My response in Inuyasha language: I'm a curious little human who doesn't keep her mind where it belong." Kagome winked at him as Inuyasha rolled is eyes.  
  
"Don't remember. Maybe around 27." Inuyasha mentally winced at his lie.  
  
"And I thought you were young. Maybe youkai imortallity isn't very fun." Kagome said pulling out her locket and studying the inside of it.  
  
"It's youkai physical looks that immortal; get it into your head." Inuyasha said with a 'feh' to follow it. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, you know what?" Kagome asked snapping the locket shut and looking at the hanyou.  
  
"Someone died?" Inuyasha chirped in. Kagome bonked him on the head.  
  
"No, you baka." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Spit it out, if that's what you're going to say." Inuyasha glared right back at her.  
  
"I think they know." Kagome stated plainly finding a broken tree branch and sitting on it.  
  
"Know what?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient, closing his eyes, still listening to Kagome and the people in the village. "They who?"  
  
"I think the village people remember you; and I think they found out sbout me seeing you every frickin day." Kagome said laying down on the tree branch. "I might as well live here, that's what I've heard."  
  
"Of course I know." Inuyasha said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. His ears caught almost everyone in the village said daily--day or night. He would sometimes hear insults toward Kagome; Inuyasha then wanted to hurt them even more for saying such things about his friend.  
  
"How?" Kagome walked over to him and sat down next to the hanyou. She rubbed his ear and her eyebrow shot up. "Is it because of the cute little puppy ears?"  
  
Inuyasha was almost timpted to say yes. Her rubbing his ears just felt so damn good! "Stop that!" He swatted her hand away, wheeping in mind from the loss of warmth.  
  
"I take that as a yes." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha stood up as Kagome followed him as she giggled. "You know, your life a moth attracked to the flame. No matter where the flame goes, the moth seeks the flame for it's beauty."  
  
"So, your saying I think your beautiful?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oi! You're twisting my words--" Inuyasha stopped as heard a faint noice, to soft for Kagome to hear. It was so soft, he almost missed it. Almost sounded like rippling water in a not so far distance.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked softly, as she advanced forward.  
  
"Shhh... Someone's near." Inuyasha and Kagome ran with stelth through the forest, Kagome following Inuyasha, as Inuyasha followed the faint noise.  
  
Koko sat by the river's shores and humming a tune Kagome's mother had once sang when she was making small little yukatas and kimonos for her dear newborn Kagome. The tune was sounded very happy, but also sad at the most. Everything about the song was important to Koko. The main part was because it laced into Kagome's near future. That's struck her with a queer thought. She stopped uppruptly to think of it.  
  
"Yes, what of Kagome's future?" Koko asked herself. "Royalty is fine, but a village-life is home. If only I could speak the word of solumn's depth of truth's heir, but I shalln't break a breath of it. For a fortune's tale I carry within my soul, that none shall steal for an eternity."  
  
"So...a seer, are we?" Koko spun around quickly and grinned at the person who spoke those very words. There stood Inuyasha and Kagome side by side, awaiting Koko's response.  
  
"Hai." She said simpley. Koko cocked her head to the side to look at Kagome. "My deary, do you cherish Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome was taken aback by the midwife's words, but said nothing. "Good. Then nothing in my speaking as changed any of it." Koko said standing up and walking into the water, it rising only to her knees.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome and Inuyasha both asked in a confusing tone. Nothing this woman was making sinse to either of them. For they both knew a seer could see into the future, but what was this woman speaking of?  
  
"A future that shall change everyone." Koko walked even further into the water, now up to her waist. "Oi, Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Past differences can be tough, Even if they break a family, But the curse's blood bonds of familyhood are everlasting, So forgive and forget, For he who hunts you will take what is precious..." Koko said her little words to him as she entered the water full way, disappearing.  
  
Kagome watched the water ripple slightly. "Inuyasha, what's precious to you?"  
  
"My very life." He said walking away from the water, trying to forget the seer's words. They had stung him bad, for another lie had been told. Kagome, his most dear friend, was his most precious.  
  
"Is anyone in your family alive?" Kagome asked in a quiet tone, thinking about the midwife's riddle.  
  
"Nosy, aren't we?" Inuyasha still walking.  
  
Kagome ran to catch up to him and glared. "No! She told you a riddle, if you didn't notice. The peices of the puzzle are scattered. She's told us where they go, we just have to put them together."  
  
Inuyasha himselof was puzzled now. "No one." Oh, kami. Three lies in one day...  
  
~*~ End Chapter~*~  
  
hanyou - half-demon/half-human youkai - demon hai - yes nani - what oi - hey baka - foolish/stupid -sama - given to those of high respect. e.g.: Sesshoumaru-sama 


	3. The Shikon no Tama

Well, I have one fan for this stinkin' story. I thought y'all would like this as much as the rest, but boo hoo... ;_; Well, please review? By the way, this chapter contains InuXKag. BEWARE! o.O Just remember it's not SessXKag until like around the 6-8 chater. Somonewhere around there... I still need to show that Kagome is a miko and has the shikon, damn it! ^^'  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 3: The Shikon no Tama  
  
Kagome slowly walked back to the village, trying ignore the stares she got whenever she passed by someone. When she was near her hut, someone even threw a rock at her. Kagome stopped, a single tear rolling down her face. She never thought just because she was friends with someone...different it would cause so much trouble.  
  
The raven-haired girl walked into the now empty hut. Would Koko never come back, ever again? Kagome was so clueless about the whole deal, she never noticed the glowing jewel lovongly laying on black velvet. That was until mid-night. Just as Kagome was staring into the night, she felt it. The strange burst of energy that she had never noticed once before. The energy was calling to her. She turned around and saw it. The jewel.  
  
It glowed with power that kissed it's almost serene, pink color. It was wrapped tightly with ebony velvet. Kagome knew velvet was almost rare in times of war; this made Kagome almost glow, just as the jewel in front of her did.  
  
She began to take slow, steady steps towards the glittery jewel before her eyes. By each step she took, her heart became heavier as did her legs and arms. Before she even knew it, her eyes showed in awe with her mouth agape. Her body now only an arms legnth away from the shining jewel that lay ahead.  
  
Kagome's eyes were now even wider at the jewel in front of her. "How beautiful..." She whispered those words, knowing none would hear her. Even as she stared at the jewel, the world seemed to stop. All was still, or so she thought, even as she slowly extended her hand. As she touched the jewel in front of her, the fingers brushing the black velvet. But as her pale hands touched the glittery sphere beheld in cloth of dark, a bright while light blinded Kagome's eyes as all went silent. No one could be heard, none could be seen, and all time has stopped for that very moment.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, the need to speak to company of any kind. Plus, questions were arising in her mind that were not being answered. One, what was this strange jewel that made her feel complete inside of her heart and soul? Why did it make that blast of white energy when she first touched it? Last, who did it belong to? She had never seen Koko with it; this made her mind even more curious! So, off to the forest we go...  
  
She looked at the shadows, fingering the jewel that swirled between in fingers. It mystified her to no end. Finally she senced Inuyasha's aura, it held curiousity and a ting of lust. This made Kagome to mentally slap herself. Lust? Lust for what? What the hell was wrong with this guy, anyhow?  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." She hissed softly, knowing he could hear her. "Get of hiding or I'll make you!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha slowly staggered of a bush, rubbing his ears and his eyes clinched shut. He looked as if he was beat up; real bad, too. He had a black eye and his arms were bruised to no end. Kagome even noticed he limped just the tiniest bit.  
  
"Oi, what do you want?" The hanyou croaked out with a hoarse voice. Kagome looked worried and ran over to him. Inuyasha fell to his knees. The raven- haired girl hardly noticed the jewel fall down her arm and begin to glow, again; as it did the night before.  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and whispered one word. "Shikon..." And then he passed out. Dead cold, passed out. Kagome put her hands to her mouth to hide her shoked face. Inuyasha almost never showed any illness or emotions or injuries. It scared Kagome.  
  
She touched the hanyou's back as it glowed a pure white. Then, slowly, then rest of his body glowed as well. It took a couple of moments to ensure Kagome's thoughts what she had done. She had healed the almost dead. Just as slowly as Inuyasha appeared, he began to stir. Kagome had tears in her eyes and barried her salty teared eyes into Inuyasha's hoari.  
  
Inuyasha's mind was totally blank. He felt great pain in his arms and legs. Everything hurt so badly and he blamed it all on one person. One person he never would even speak the name of. Not even in his own mind. Steadly, Inuyasha's body became as warm as it ever did. Now he was just plain confused. Is this how it felt to die? He then felt wetness on his back. Inuyasha could smell salt and water. Tears?  
  
The silver-haired boy slowly rose to face the crying Kagome. Kagome's face as well rose from the gound to look into Inuyasha's nonbruised face. All of his scrapes and bruises were gone, every last one. Inuyasha even looked at his arms to see if the miracle was true, and it was. Kagome threw herself at him and carried her red-streaked face into his chest. "I was so worried, Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~Couple of Hours Later~*~ (I know, I know, I'm extremly cheap! But I need to use up space somehow...*mwhahahahaha!!!!*)  
  
Kagome swung her leg back and forth as she sank lower into leaning into the tree. Her arms were on top of her stomach while her head hanging low as well. Inuyasha on the bottom of the tree, staring at Kagome. "Inuyasha, what was the word you said beofre you passed out?"  
  
"Why would you care?" Inuyasha asked. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Because," Kagome began, "I can do this." Kagome jumped down from the tree and kneeled in front Inuyasha and clutched her jewel tight in her hand. Her eyes closed as her soul swirled. Kagome held Inuyasha's arm as she concentrated on the jewel and the powers within it. In seconds, Inuyasha felt a burning sencation weilding in his arm. In seconds in blazed like fires of many. He pushed back Kagome's arm and glared at her.  
  
"You little bitch." He muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe what she had just done to him!  
  
"Why don't you tell it to my face, Inuyasha. Then you might not get into so much trouble." Kagome glared at him, showing the seriousness in her voice. She also brough up her hand, it burning in flames. Inuyasha's widened and staggered back.  
  
"Don't do that! It makes you look like demon, for kami's sake!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, scaring Inuyasha to hell. This always meant trouble. "Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome said as sweet as candy. Then her face turned to pure anger. "Tell me what you said or I purify you to no end!"  
  
"Shikon, damn it! Shikon!" Inuyasha yelled so everyone and everything could hear him. Kagome blinked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shikon, shikon, shikon..." Kagome muttered to herself. "What's that suppose to mean? Shikon what?"  
  
"Shikon no Tama. Now, leave me the hell alone or I'll make you leave me alone." Inuyasha said, getting irritated. He didn't know if he could take any more of Kagome jibber jabber.  
  
"Well, I don't feel like it, so I'm just going to take a walk." Kagome said getting up. She staggered up and rubbed her small jewel. She put it around her neck, not wanting to loose it.  
  
"Don't get yourself hurt." Inuyasha yelled at her. "I'm not going to be your hero this time."  
  
The girl didn't hear him, and didn't care, either. She loved walking in the forest at any time of the day; light, dark, she didn't care what it looked like outside. Just as long as no one from the village wad following her. When they did, Kagome would always end up with rocks pelted at her head. She sighed. It wasn't fun in the village anymore. People were cruel, but the villagers were crueler than usual.  
  
Kagome stopped at the stream she had first met Inuyasha. It was also the place that Koko disappeared at. Kagome kneeled next to it and ran her finger in the cool depths. It felt wonderful to be there, next to the stream at this time. Kagome reached to her jewel and pulled it off. It was so smooth and powerful, she was almost scared to even touch it.  
  
Her ivory skin prickled as she flet another presence somewhere around her being. She looked into the waters again and saw a face. She looked behind her and saw none. Again, Kagome was scared of this power. The face was beyond beautiful. One of a man, but almost feminine. Red streaks were scortched on the face of the man right under the eyes on the cheeks. Ambers eyes bore into soul that showed no emotions what so ever. Silver locks could be seen, making the man have the feminine touch.Then, Kagome saw a blue cresent moon on the man's forehead. All Kagome could say about the man was he was beautiful, no, it was more like drop dead goregous.  
  
The raven-haired girl looked harder into the face and saw the mystery revieled. When she looked hard enought into the man, she almost saw the face of a familiar man. Inuyasha.  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Well, I hope y'all liek the chapter. Took me a while to write it, though. Here's the vocab of the fic:  
  
hanyou - half demon/half human kami - god shikon - four souls shikon no tama - jewel of foure souls oi - hey 


	4. Jewel of my Souls

Someone better r&r or I'm going to kick all y'alls asses to the bottom layer of hell. That's refering to the old-fashion, and Inuyasha's way, of refering to hell. the top level is for whimps of hell. Bottom layer is Satan's neighberhood of pure horror. So... Now you know!!!!!! ^^'  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 4: Jewel of My Souls  
  
That night, Kagome was slightly aggitated for Inuyasha lying. I mean, she thought, who else could that have been? Same high cheek bones, cold face, amber eyes, silver hair!? It has to be family! He lied! All of those things were going through her head as she headed back to Inuyasha. The jewel in her hand beat with a pulse as Kagome stopped. She felt it again. The feeling of eyes boreing into her body, all over herself. Lust could be smelt as if it were fresh meat over the fire. Floating every which way, showing that it was near.  
  
Kagome looked from side to side, seeing none. Her eyes started to turn to turn a soft lavender kissed with white sparkles. Her power was rising as her soul became ingulfed by the jewel intwined her fingers. Then, she started to hear a faint whisper none could hear. In her head, she heard a voice of woman. Stiff, but slightly caring...  
  
'Let me show you the way...' It said softly as Kagome's eyes started to cloud, as did her mind.  
  
What way? Who are you? What's happening to me? Kagome kept asking slight questions as the clouding in her mind becaming loving. Her eyes seemed to close. All of the people, no demons, around her started to become even more lustful for the power she held.  
  
'I'm going to show you the way... I'm going to show what your world is suppose to be doing, Kagome.' The voice echoed in her head as Kagome's eyes suddenly show open and her heart pounding. Kagome felt her arms and legs moving, even as she wasn't. Her eyes flickered over her body. Of course her mind was telling her to let it all go. Let the jewel to all the work. Kagome complied and relaxed as she let the jewel do everything.  
  
Her head looked to the side, where Kagome felt one of the eyes. Kagome looked harder and saw a form there. She then understood. Demons would be coming all around with power hungry bloodlust; and all for the jewel she beheld. The raven-haired girl lifted her hand as she felt a tingling feeling surpress her whole hand. It almost burned her, but she did nothing. Kagome just relaxed and let the jewel do it all.  
  
Her hand then shot a beam of pink at the demon. Kagome then panicked. I did then? She questioned in her head. Now she really was scared. What were these powers she knew nothing of? What were they, dear kami? Just then, more demons appeared and Kagome felt her face show a smirk. Kagome wanted to wipe the smirk off her own face.  
  
'Watch close, dear one... This is very much needed...' The voice echoed in her head. Kagome just complied and shut her mind off to study what her arms and legs were doing. She looked to her eyes and saw a bear demon, a snake demon, and a fox demon. Again, she spied the lust in their eyes; some even not here for the jewel at all. Kagome didn't want to think fo the *other* thing they might be here for.  
  
Kagome kneeled with herright leg in the front. All the demons chuckled slight, thinking she gave up. Smirking once more, she lept into the air. Her mind almost wanted to scream, but then remembered the messages. Relax, it said, Kagome thought. Relax my ass... Kagome complied and landed behind the bear youkai.  
  
Her hand punched the bear youkai in the back with inhuman speed with a white glow surrounding her hand. When her fist reached the bear youkai, a light appeared as the bear disappeared. The other youaki looked at her with shock. They quickly sped ot her. Kagome jumped up into the air and landed back into her first spot. The fox youkai, at the last moment, saw she jumped. He headed to where she was as Kagome kicked him. The fox flew through the air as he headed to the snake youkai. The fox hit the snake youkai. The snake youkai passed out as did the fox. Kagome stepped toward them and kicked them, one more time. She kicked them with speed and power, they died in instant.  
  
Kagome's mind started to clear as she relized what was happening and why. Well, maybe not way, but she knew what was happening. She then heard the voice again. The feminine voice, calm and mysterious.  
  
'The jewel is your soul, so feep it well...' That was the last thing she heard from the echoing voice of never return. Kagome shook her head as she began to walk back to Inuyasha's tree. As Kagome took more steps, she was curiously not aching. She thought she might have a slight pain, but none came.  
  
Kagome just walked on until it was was dark. She finally found Inuyasha sitting the tree, like earlier. Kagome snorted and climbed the tree. She picked up a rock from twig from a branch and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hissed and jumped back and glared at Kagome. Kagome started with wide eyes at him and gasped slightly. Inuyasha's face calmed slightly, bu his eyes still held confusion.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked slowly, as if trying to say a new word forign to his mouth. Kagome raised her eye brow and nodded her head sarcasticly.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Kagome asked raising her eye brow. She then wanted to get a kick out of seeing if her hunch was true if he really did have family or not. "A sister?"  
  
Inuyasha was half taken back. It was more like his broth--person from his dead family looked like her now. "What's with the new look? Someone curse you?"  
  
Kagome openned her mouth and glared at him. How dare he!? Did he say she was cursed!? "What's with the accusations, here!?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes looked shocked and he smiled with an apoligetic look. "No! It's not like that! It's just this." He jumped up to the tree with balance at his feet and grabbed her hair. Kagome winced at the pain and wanted to slap Inuyasha, until when he thrust hr hair before her eyes and saw it was a bright silver. Kagome gave an awestruck face and grabbed her own hair and stared at it. Even in the dark she could see it; silver tresses. She looked up to Inuyasha into his eyes. She saw her reflection in them and grabed him. He squirmed, but she squeezed hard and he stopped. She took a deep breath and smiled. Good. Her eyes were still sky-blue.  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arms and layed back on the tree. Inuyasha raised his eye brow, wanting an explination. Kagome ignored it and looked to the moon. What a queenkeedink, she thought. "Look Inuyasha." She pointed to the moon. "A cresant moon. The mid-night sky almost makes it look like it has a bluish glow to it."  
  
Inuyasha stiffined. Did she know? He thought. What else could it be? Moon, check. Asking if she looked like a family member, check. I think she might know... Inuyasha started to sweat a bit and smiled nervously. "It looks like a normal moon to me. Like it does every night."  
  
"You might be right." Kagome smirked and looked to Inuyasha. "You know, you'd look really handsome with a cresant moon right on your forehead." She poked him on the forehead wher she saw the cresant moon on the man's reflection earlier. Kagome started to see Inuyasha get very nervous, so she smirked. "What's his name?"  
  
"Whose name? I don't know who you're talking about." Inuyasha said to cover up his act. Oh, shit. She definitly know now. He was sure of it.  
  
"Oh, save the act, Dog-boy. Shit don't cover it now." Kagome kicked Inuyasha on his hip. She stared at him, wanting an answer. Inuyasha, trying to ignore her, took an interest of the peeling bark in the next tree. "Come on already, Tell me!"  
  
"How did you find out about him?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her. He had to know how she knew. The only way he knew was of story, or by actually meeting him. Well, either way... He still wanted to kill him.  
  
"Me to know, you to find out." Kagome said simpley. He kept on asking questions, trying to avoid the subject of his name. Now Kagome remembered Koko's riddle...  
  
'Past differences can be tough, Even if they break a family, But the curse's blood bonds of familyhood are everlasting, So forgive and forget, For he who hunts you will take what is precious...' Those were her words, and Kagome now understood even more. Inuyasha and the mystery man hated each other to no end. Now, back to Inuyasha lying to her.  
  
"His name is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said lightly. Inuyasha, at the moment, wanted nothing but to clean his mouth of the foul word. He swore he'd never say it, and here he was; saying the damn word he hated ever so much.  
  
"So, the good-looking reflection's name is Sesshoumaru." Kagome said licking her lips. It suited him, and that's all she could say. Cold faced, but incredibly handsome. Yup. Suited him perfectly.  
  
"Wait--reflection!?" Inuyasha yelled. If he was confused before, he was certainly worng then. How could Kagome se herself in Sesshoumaru? Another thing--good-looking!?  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" She asked with an innocent smile. She twirled some of her silver hair between her fingers and put her finger to her lips. Her eyes wondered to the stars and sighed. "Ah, yes. The jewel."  
  
Kagome fingered and brought the jewel to her eyes and fingered it. It was glowing again, as it did before. She then felt her mind begin to cloud. Her eyes turned it's lavender with white sparkle once more, also. She faced Inuyasha; Inuyasha had a startled face when he felt Kagome's aura flash with power unlike before.  
  
The girl jumped down from the tree with inhuman abilities, Inuyasha staring wide-eyed. "This is me, Inuyasha." Kagome said, along with the voice that echoed in her head. The voice was soothing, but slightly mystifing. Inuyasha then got an even stranger look on his face. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Inside her head, she head the voice repeating pver and over again Inuyasha's name.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whsipered into the wind.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
youkai - demon 


	5. Questions, Answers, and Discoveries

Well, it looks like I didn't do a very good job of explaining the situation. Inuyasha was standing in front Kagome. Kagome spoke out with Kikyo's voice. Kagome does have silver hair now. I'm not saying how, either.  
  
One person asked how Inuyasha knows Kikyo when Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other since they were very young. Well, for one, youkai do age slower than us. Inuyasha at the moment could be 48... And since everyone is so curious about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship, I've decided to continue 3 days early. : P  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 5: Questions, Answers, and Discoveries  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha in her mind. Kikyo? Was that the owner of the voice in her head? The one in the jewel? The one who was so kind to her, yet so bossy she sounded like she'd kick you didn't do you she said? Is that the owner of the mysterious womanly voice my head that echoes when I come closer to my dark secrect unkown to myself? Kagome wondered all of these thoughts in just a brief 5 seconds as Inuyasha advanced to her being.  
  
Again and again the voice of Kikyo constantly achoed in her head like dripping water. Never stopping unless even trying to stop it. Never to end unless shut off for an eternity. But Kagome could not. She couldn't shut off the voice in her head that almost yelled Inuyasha every second. Because there was just one reason. The voice was known by Inuyasha himself. He knew, and Kagome wanted answers then and there.  
  
Finally, the voice of this Kikyo spoke in a tone Kagome was always scared of. Sounding of calmness, mystery, and bosiness. Little love was heard in it, of course. "I can see how much you've grown Inuyasha. And actually see you in love knows this will not well."  
  
"Kikyo..." Was all he said. Kagome was frightened now. Inuyasha this voice and the voice of Kikyo knew Inuyasha. Another secret not known to Kagome. Where the troigies of her life ever going to end? Apparently not, she could see...  
  
How do you know Inuyasha? Kagome questioned in her mind. She wanted an answer. Whether it was good or bad, she just had to know something about these 2. Something, anything. A clue to finish her unfinished puzzle was wanted, and Kikyo, the voice of her head, knew what it was. Kagome wanted it, that's all Kagome could think. She needed an answer.  
  
'Long ago, I knew Inuyasha and he knew me...' That's all the voice said as it faded, as did her mind and eyes. Eyes back to sky-blue and mind as clear as ever, for more questions to arise. What was happening ot her? And to think, it all started with a glittery jewel that completed her fragile soul.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as lanvender turned to silver and as silver turned to a hazy blue. He had question, as Kagome did. Answered were what they needed to be later. He just had to know something about Kagome and her new self. Hearing Kikyo, the silver hair. What was happening to his hear friend? He had to know, and would get his answers as soon as possible from the girl in front of him.  
  
"Is that her name?" Kagome quiestioned after a silence. Inuyasha gave her a quizful look. "Is the voice's name Kikyo? Is the woman who's been beating up demons and possessing my body; is her name Kikyo?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said quietly. He knew Kagome could hear him. He knew she could because her head lowered. He wanted to asked a question as well, but was cut short by Kagome's huff.  
  
"Who is the voice called Kikyo? The one from my jewel? The Shikon?" Kagome had to know so many things, she was almost scared to know answers that led to more question and more and more. So many things she had to know, but would probably never be answered. Maybe this Kikyo could help...  
  
"Kikyo in the shikon? Don't 'bout that..." He said shortly, turning the other way. All of a sudden, he froze. He mentally willed himself to move, but he just could not. Something was holding him back, and he knew now. It hit like a rock to the head. Kagome. "Let me go, Kagome. I don't have time to stay like a block of ice all night."  
  
Kagome walked in front of him and gave him a quizful look. What was she doing? What was he doing with this Kikyo long ago? Kagome was so fustrated with all of this. She couldn't bear any of it. What was happening to her, was what she wanted to know.  
  
The girl walked off into the night in the forest, leaving Inuyasha to slowly be able to move. She was just letting him move little by little. Soon, Kagome was at the edge of the forest. Kagome stopped and stared at the wide veiw of nothingness to come. She wanted help, she need help. She wanted answers, she needed answers. She wanted Koko, she needed Koko...  
  
'Kagome, deary... Do not freat because you do not know why I am. It's just a matter of time before you see me again... So do not cry and sob like you did as a child, find the man of the water's depths and confuse him. Ensnare him at his own games and all shall be answered...' Kagome's head shot up at the words and looked around. No Koko... How odd. Koko knew so much, no matter where Kagome was. She knew so much, as if watching her.  
  
The confused girl walked around the forest to see the village. She knew not of what was to come, and did not want to know. Closer and closer the village came into view. Then, she started to hear the whispers as she entered her home village. One was even talking about how Koko left her because she hated what she had done. Befriended a hanyou.  
  
Well, if have something to say, say it to my face, Kagome thought. Then, she stopped. She felt it. Something near her. Coming to her. A rock? Probably. Kagome rolled her eyes and she turned around and saw, almost as if in slow motion, a rock coming towards her. Kagome's eyes widened as it seemed the rock actually was coming in slow motion. She put her hand out as the tingling feeling came. Then the burning. Yes, just like before. The beam came out of her hand; the rock then shot in all different directions in the smallest peices.  
  
Kagome turned around, as surpised faces were shown all around her. They were shocked, and so was Inuyasha. He was watching from the forest's edge, staring as wide-eyed as everyone else. What was Kagome's power's limits, anyway?  
  
Stares clung to whole body as Kagome entered her old home. She needed rest. Especially since it was this early. Staying up all night was not an thing to do when you just defeated about 3 demons the day before.  
  
Something seemed...out of place. Kagome looked around the hut and saw nothing wrong. Nothing wrong, my ass, she thought. Kagome wondered over to Koko's futon and saw it buldge in the sides and in the middle. This wasn't here before, she thought. Koko was always very, VERY neat. So, what's hiding under there now?  
  
Kagome lifted Koko's futon and stared wide-eyes. A bow with a quiver of arrows. Also, when Kagome looked under Koko's small pillow, she saw a dagger. Weapons? Kagome though. Why? Why, why, why, why, why!? None of this made since. Ok, nothing made since in her life anymore! Kagome's anger and confussion was building as she ripped the whole futon from it's stable resting place. Again, shock over came her as she saw something else. A sword.  
  
The sword was beautfly made, she could saw. The handle on the sword was made of what look like marlbe. Blue marble. Kagome thought about how heavy marlbe was. What was it per inch? 2 pounds or something around there? But as Kagome picked up the sword, it felt as light as a feather. The girl unsheathed the sword and saw a little dragon ingraved into the silver. It looked like a dragon demon of a legend she heard once. She could never rememver the dragon's name, but she knew the story well. About a great inu- youkai who fought the dragon youkai to the death. Both died, but the inu- youkai was protecting his own family.  
  
Kagome sheathed it and looked to the handle once more. Blue marble, the color of her eyes. She smiled and set the sword down. Looking to the bow, she found it quite light as well. It had a silver handle with the words 'Miko' inscribled into the silver of the handle. Kagome shook her head and put the things down. All so confusing, and she couldn't handle it all.  
  
Hiding the weapon, Kagome looked at the sword more closely, At the tip of the handle, was a little cave-in. She stared at it and fingered it some. It was very smooth and cold. Kagome's head looked to Koko's chest of personal possession. Oh, what the hell? Why not have a look?  
  
With a small look of curiousity, Kagome crawled over to Koko's trunk of mahogany. Of course, just her luck! She though. The trunk was jamed. Kagome hit thetrunk with a fist out of anger. Suddenly, the trunk popped open slightly. Lifted her eyebrow, sighed, and shook her head. Things were getting to weird for her liking...  
  
Kagome looked through Koko's chest, and stared with her mouth a gape. Damn! Was Koko really this fucking rich!? Silks, silver brushes, diamond rings, gold cothes. There were even some things in there Kagome couldn't believe Koko would have. Kagome quickly shut it, jaming it herself, the way it was.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
Kagome woke up at noon and opened Koko's trunk again. She grabbed some silk and a sapphire ring. She shut it tight and walked over to Koko's futon. She flung the futon over to her side and picked up her weapons, she strapped them to her body. Walking out of the hut with all of her stuff with her, she walked through the village. Some of the viallgers lookef scared, others down right terrified. Some just disgusted with her choices in life. But Kagome didn't care, anymore. They didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was what she had right now. Riches in her hands, mysteries around her, and an inu-hanyu for a friend. That was all that mattered, and that's all that she really cared about.  
  
As she reached the edge of the forest, Kagome looked at the trees. Some were bent, which ment Inuyasha had been there...or another demon, which she doubted. Kagome shook her head and walked into the think forest and looked at her sides. No one was there, which made her curious. She knew must youkai wanted the jewel that hung from her heck with a gold chain she found in Koko's chest. None of it made since. None of it. Kagome shook her head and continued further. Soon, she felt a powerful aura near her in the forest along with Inuyasha. She almost flinched at the power, and ran to it.  
  
The power was getting even nearer, as was Inuyasha. Soon, she saw a glowing, glod whip come within inches of her waist. Kagome jumped to the side, and began to run to the source of the whip. When she got to a clearing, she froze. It was here. She knew it. But there was just one little problem. All she saw were silver blurs fly through the air. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. There were 2 way she knew of that could make her see the battle: call upon Kikyo to ask, or yell for Inuyasha like Satan was after her. Kagome chose and began to yell.  
  
"INUYASHA!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice even startled her. Kagome looked at the clearing again, now seeing 2 figures. One, she knew as Inuyasha, the other, she saw as the water's reflection.  
  
"What do you want, now!?" Inuyasha yelled to her, staring at her weapon and her silk in hand.  
  
"You should try not to get distracted, little brother." The other man stated. He dashed forward to Inuyasha with no speed capable to any and unsheathed a sword. Inuyasha looked to the other man and glared at him. The reflection's sword graced Inuyasha's skin, making it bleed to no end. The man smirked and raised his sword once more. He heard a noice, and snapped his head to the girl from before. Now, she had a bow and arrow in hand and notched it at his body.  
  
"Are you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, shouting him. She had to know if the reflection she saw right in front of her was the one, she just had to know.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow and snorted. Kagome just rolled her eyes and pulled her arrow on her bow string even further. Sesshoumaru rasined an eyebrow again, almost daring her to try and shoot him.  
  
"Then I guess Koko was right. Play the reflection's own game." Kagome closed one eyes and focused on her energy. Her arrow began to glow a slight pink, as did her jewel. Her mind fogged, and her eyes turned lavender with sparkles. Inuyasha looked up from his bleeding arm, and stared wide-eyed. Kagome looked at them with hazy eyes and smiled. Her hand let the arrow fly, as it hit Sesshoumaru's breat plate. Her looked at her with a slight surprise.  
  
"We meet again, Sesshoumaru. Remember me?" The voice from Kagome's head asked. Sesshoumaru started wide-eyes at the voice, very aware who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Kikyo...?" He asked quietly. Kagome was yelling in her mind why the hell everyone knew who the voice was. Soon, the voice left and Kagome gave them a hard look.  
  
"Would someone tell me why everyone knows the voice in my head, already!?" Kagome yelled at them. She grabbed her head, pulling on her silver locks violently. Kikyo's voice still lingered in her head, almost taunting her.  
  
"Kikyo...knew us when we were young." Inuyasha said, walked towards Kagome, blood dripping from his hand. Kagome looked up to him, and dropped her hands from his head. Inuyasha gave her a pleading eye, as Kagome stood. She placed her hand on his bleeding arm. It glowed white, and after seconds, it all disappeared. Kagome's hands were still bloody, though  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. Then it struck him who she was. He knew it, and he didn't want to know it. "You are the one." He stated simpley.  
  
Kagome looked at him quizfully and shook her hand to rid the blood. She raised an eyebrow and mouthed something no one could understand. Soon, Kagome's hands were magicaly cleansed of Inuyasha's blood. "The one who?"  
  
"The one my mother told me about before she disappeared."  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
hanyou - half demon/half human youkai - demon miko - Shinto priestess hai - yes 


	6. The Tunnel

Well, not many like my story, I can see. I've only had about...what? 2 or 3 reviews... Maybe this chapter will change some of y'alls minds out there. And if anyone is wondering what I say, 'y'all' so much is because I'm from Texas! Again, I'm not a damn cowgirl. A boy from Cali asked if I was one. You know who you are Brandon; you know who you are!!!!  
  
Another thing; I wrote this whole chapter before hand. So...please pray, every fan, for my VERY cramped hand!  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 6: The Tunnel  
  
Kagome was surprised, mainly bewildered. His mother? She thought. Before she disappeared? Kagome didn't know what to say or do, but the only other thing besides his words were the words of Koko. 'Trick him at his own game.' "Before she disappeared?" The girl stopped. She looked to the ground to stare at her own reflection in the puddle of crimson blood. "What did she say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sneered and turned away. No need for talkig of the past, he thought. Even if there are consiquences. He then took his leave by running with no speed of others. He didn't look back. He didn't need to. His mission, for then, would be on hold.  
  
The girl fell to her knees, Inuyasha's blood staining her kimono. None of the things these days were making since, and Kagome wanted them to. Well, the way to get answers, were to ask questions. "Inuyasha...you lied."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and sighed. "What about?"  
  
Kagome smashed her fist into the puddle os crimson blood splashing every which way. "Koko's riddle, damnit!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome cussing? Well, today sure was a day full of surprises, ne? Still, what was this? Sesshoumaru talking to a human, not saying something insultive? What is next!? He thought. "So what? I lied I had not family. What's the big deal in that?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "So what? So what!? Don't give me that BS!" Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head. "What other lies are there, Inuyasha? Tell me!"  
  
Inuyasha, just like Sesshoumaru, ran. He ran into the forest of no one. Again, he was in pain, not physical, but emotional. It hurt bad. Real bad.  
  
Tears ruppled in the blood as Kagome slowly stood. If there wasn't Inuyasha to help her in the quest for answers, she'd get them another way. She didn't know how, but she knew she would get them; somehow, someway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The waters were cool on Kagome's ivory face. She hadn't seen Inuyasha in over a week, and in a way felt she didn't want to , either. She looked into the water carefully, staring at some fish that swam by.  
  
Kagome thought about how Koko disappeared. She just walked into the water, and never came out. If Koko had drowned...but she couldn't of. It's just impossible!  
  
This is a bad idea, she thought. Kagome pulled up her pant legs, and jumped into the water. It was cool, but it was good. She came up for air and dived down again. She saw the fish from before, and slightly smiled. They were so colorful!  
  
Swimming down deeper, she saw a little tunnel of about 3 feet by 3 feet. She looked at it curiously and swam into it. Kagome could tell the tunnel was long at first look, but she was running out of breath. She quickly began to swim up and took a deep gasp or air. Kagome looked around, trying to make sure no one was around. Satisfied with her inspection, she swam into the path of the tunnel.  
  
The tunnel was about 20 feet Kagome would say. The tunnel walls were nicely smooth, and covered with hard soil as well as white colored stones. She picked one from the bottom and put it in her pocket. Swimming farther into the tunnel. she found a small chamber. The water didn't rise very high, so she could take a breath.  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to free herself of the water dripping from her ivory hair. Kagome looked around and gasped at what she saw. Wooden chests that stacked to the tops of the cavern walls. Being curious as she was, Kagome openned one of them and looked all around in the box. She oppened another little box inside the box she openned before and saw a small, but very pretty ring. Kagome clicked her tongue to the roof of mouth, thinking a moment before looking at her right hand where Koko's ring was. It was the exact same one! Kagome looked from one ring to the other to make sure what she was seeing was true. And they were. Thry were itentical.  
  
"You've got a lot explaining to do...whoever you are..." Kagome said to no one.  
  
Kagome put the ring back to where it was in the box. She took a deep breath and went underwater once more. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the end of the tunnel.  
  
She hooked her arm around a rock near the edge of the stream, gasping for air like it was her life line. She looked up from her dripping hair and saw a rustle in the trees near by. Kagome swung her legs over onto land. She kissed her hand and placed it onto the ground. I think I'll stay on land from now on, she thought.  
  
Kagome looked up again and saw a young girl right in front of her. Kagome took a step back with surprise, but the young girl was still smiling like little Miss Mary Sunshine. Kagome gasped one more time before looking the girl straight in the eye.  
  
"Konnichiwa, pretty lady!" The girl said in a squeaky sort of voice.  
  
"Konnichiwa, little girl." Kagome said smiling back. This girl in front of her was either way to happy to see her, or was extremly hyper. Either way, Kagome loved children no matter what.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin. What's pretty lady's name?" Rin gave her a curious look and tilted her head. Ok; this girl wasn't happy... She was KAWAII!  
  
"My name is 'Kagome,' Rin-chan." Kagome stood up ans stretched. Swimming in the water was not fun when so many things were on your mind.  
  
Looking around to see where she was, Kagome stared wide-eyed. Where the hell was this place!? "Rin-chan, could you please tell me where I am...?"  
  
Rin laughed and started to skip into the forest. Kagome followed, still dripping with water. "Kagome nee-chan is in the forest. When Rin and Kagome nee-chan are going to Sesshoumaru-sama's castle."  
  
Surprise filled Kagome. Sesshoumaru's castle? He had a castle? "Uhhh... Hai, Rin-chan."  
  
Kagome followed Rin all the way to the castle, just as Rin said. As soon as Kagome stepped in, she felt a familiar presence. She brushed it off as a toad looking...thing came in.  
  
"Rin! Where have you been!? If Lord Sesshou--" He then stopped in the middle of his sentance when he noticed Kagome. "Another ningen!?"  
  
Kagome's face grew red with anger as her temper rised. Did this toad just insult her!? "Excuse me, toadboy. I need something to wear. This outfit it is a little wet with water."  
  
Well, it seems toadboy has a temper, too, Kagome thought as the demon's face turned from green to red. "What did you call me!?"  
  
As if timed, a female demoness came up from behind toadboy and kicked him. "Oh, be quiet, Jaken. Can't you be nice for once?" The demoness looked into Kagome's eyes and slightly smiled. "What's your name, girl?"  
  
Rin jumped up and down smiling. "Kagome nee-chan's name is Kagome!"  
  
The demoness looked to Rin, then to Kagome with wide eyes, and then back to Jaken. She kicked him again with an angry face. "You just insulted Kagome!"  
  
Jaken's eyes widened as well as he started to bow furiously. Kagome and Rin both eyed him with curious eyes. Kagome knelled to him, her ivory locks barely touching him. "Forgive me, Kagome-sama! Forgive me!"  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
konnichiwa - hello; welcome nee-chan - older sister ningen - human -sama - lord or lady e.g.: Kikyo-sama -chan - used for someone close e.g.: Shippo-chan 


	7. The History of Unkown Cloaked in Mystery

If anyone likes this next chapter, tell me. My mental depression is getting better and my mom hasn't really gotten onto my bad side that much lately. The worst of it is being grounded for a couple of weeks.  
  
Anyway, I just had a review from ff.net that started out as a flame. I was thinking it was my first my flame, but then I realized she was telling me off because I wasn't updating. -.- Anyway, this is the review:  
  
I am completly hating you right now, you better haulass and update oh, and your story is obvoiusly good  
  
It absolutely scared me... Anyway, here's the chapter for all you out there.  
  
Her Fuedal Life: Lady Kagome Higurashi - Chapter 7: The History of Unkown Cloaked in Mystery  
  
The demoness looked very pleased at Jaken's act towards Kagome. The only thing that was going through Kagome's head was confussion. Th eother thing was Koko's snickering. Kagome looked tot he demoness with confusing eyes. The demoness saw this and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry about this, but Jaken has tot his to you. After all, Amarante-sama told us about you."  
  
"Amarante-sama? Who is that?" Kagome gave her another curious look. In Kagome's mind, questions were getting answered with more question. Nothing was making since, and once more, Kagome wanted them to. She wanted them to desperately.  
  
"Amarante-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama's mother." Kagome's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Amarante was Sesshoumaru's mother? So, this woman told the servents AND Sesshoumaru about her. But how would they know about her? How would they know about a village girl named Kagome whose parents weren't even there at the birth of her? How could this Amarante know anything about her? How could she even know me name, Kagome thought.  
  
"Just like Sesshoumaru said..." Kagome mumbled to herself and looked to the ground. Again, nothing was making sence. And, again, damnit, she wanted it to know!!!  
  
"What did Sesshoumaru-sama say?" The demoness asked advancing toward Kagome slowly as can be.  
  
"He speaks in riddles, so my mind is at loss..." Kagome rolled her eyes and then looked down to the toad. "Like I said, Jaken, my clothes are kinda wet. So can I please have another kimono?" She asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Hai, milady!" Jaken scurried quickly, leaving Kagome clueless to if he actually could run like that 24/7.  
  
"Ano... There is something terrible wrong that toadboy..." Kagome mumbled to herself, standing back up and looking to the demoness. Kagome studied the demoness for a moment and saw that she was quite beatiful. He golden- blond hair spilled over shoulders in heaps and her piercing green eyes and felt as if they were looking into her soul. "I'm just curious, but what kind of youkai are you?"  
  
"Lightning demon, Kagome-sama And my name is Leileiko. Follow me so we can find you something to wear." Leileiko pulled her through a hallway and then under a great dome. Kagome was then with Rin to the a very long corridor with many rooms in all of the sides. At the end of the corridor on the left was a very beautifully made room with decorations by many. "Now, please choose one of the kimonos in this room and when you find them, come to the end of the hallway. If you want, I can help you dress?"  
  
"No, thank you. I can do it myself." Kagome smiled and then turned to an armoire and gasped. Some of the kimonos in there were made of golden threads and were completely see-through. Some where midnight blue with little golden moons to light up the nightward sky. Another was blood red with black flowers and a black obi. In the end, Kagome chose a black kimono with white orchids scattered all over and a white obi across her waist.  
  
Kagome closed the armoire and looked to the dresser. Just to be curious, Kagome openned it and then saw herself picking up a choker with a sapphire cresant in the middle. Every other inch there was a rubys surrounded by emeralds. Kagome's eyes sparkled and and then put it down on top of dresser.  
  
(Here's a slight picture of what it looks like:  
  
####ooooo####ooooo####ooooooo¥¥¥¥ooooo####ooooo####ooooo#### ## ####ooooo####ooooo####ooooooo¥¥¥¥ooooo####ooooo####ooooo####  
  
#=emeralds =rubys o=diamonds ¥=sapphire  
  
How do you like my artwork? It could be better, but it still looks pretty good...)  
  
She smoothed out her kimono and then openned the door and walked down to the end of the hallways. There she found Rin and Leileiko waiting for her. Leileiko was holding hands with Rin and twirling around in circles. When Rin saw Kagome, she let go of Leileiko and immediatly ran to her.  
  
"Kagome nee-chan! Rin wants to play with Kagome nee-chan!" Rin shouted running around in circles around Kagome. Kagome followed Rin around and soon became extremly dizzy.  
  
"Come on, Rin-chan. I'm getting dizzy from you running do much. Now, stop running." Kagome grabbed onto Rin's hand and both of them fell to the ground. kagome laughed an then sat back up. She swung Rin onto her shoulders ans looked to Leileiko. "How 'bout I look after Rin for a while. I love children!"  
  
"That'll come in use in later terms." Lieleiko smirked and then began to walk off. When Kagome just openned her mouth to ask what she meant, she disappeared. Kagome gave a weird expression and began to walk forward. She then was under the great dome and walked foward to the door she came into before. She openned the doors and smelled the outdoors.  
  
"Come on, Rin. Let's go pick some flowers for your hair. We can make you the queen of the flowers! Flower power, Rin-chan!" Kagome ran around in curcles and then fell to the ground, rolling around.  
  
Rin picked up a flower and weaved it with another. Soon, she made a whole crown. "Look, Kagome nee-chan! I made a crown!" Rin giggled and waved in the air. Kagome lightly took it from her hand placed it on Rin's head.  
  
"I deem you Queen Rin of the flowers!" Kagome laughed as hard as she could and kneeled down to Rin. She whispered something in Rin's ear and Rin giggled.  
  
"Mind telling me how you got here?" A voice asked from behind them. Kagome turned around and smiled brightly. Rin the shot up and hugged his leg.  
  
"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama very, very much!" Rin snuggled closer into Sesshoumaru's leg even more and giggled. Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head and she let go. Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome and kneeled to be eye level.  
  
"I asked you a question." He said simpley.  
  
"I swam here. Just like Koko did." Kagome said and looked down to the flowers. "And just know that if you do something Rin is right next to you grinning to point where she cheeks are turning red." Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and looked to Rin. "Here you go, Rin-chan!" Kagome then put the flower behind Rin's ear. "See, Rin-chan! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Rin thinks so, too!" Rin immediatly shot up and ran around in the flowers. She laughed and plopped down in a whole bunch of them and began to make a flower necklace.  
  
"Like I said, I swam here. Are you happy now?" Kagome asked standding up and beginning to walk away. Sesshoumaru's hand gripped her forearm, making her kneel down to him. "Anything else you need, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who is this Koko you speak of?" He asked as his grip loosened just by the slightest.  
  
"She's a woman I've known for all my life. Koko was the midwife of the village I lived in, and cared for me ever since I was very young. She's also the one that told me about you." Kagome said winceing at the pain from her rist. It tightened and her eyes squeezed even tighter.  
  
"Why would she tell you about myself? What did this woman tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked, demandedly.  
  
"I don't know why he told me, and all she told me was to trick him his own games. I didn't understand most of it anyway! So let go!" Kagome placed her other hand on top of Sesshoumaru's with desperation. Within seconds, his hand twisted off of her's as he took a step back from her. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like some privacy at the moment. I'm not that acostumed to have a demon grip onto me like a lifeline, and as he is the man that my second mother told me to stay near." Kagome turned away from him and heard Rin coming to her. She stopped, turned around, and gave a smile. "Rin? What is it?"  
  
"Kagome nee-chan's hair is a different color!" Rin laughed and ran up to her, pointing at her head.  
  
"Aw, damn it all..." She mumbled to herself. "What is wrong with me these days? First, I see my Sesshoumaru's reflection in the water, then I get total new powers from a stupid jewel that talks to me. Who knows who that stupid voice belongs to! Maybe it's that Kikyo woman everyone's been talking about. After that, look at me people! My hair's changed black to silver to..." She took a fistful of hair and looked at it. "...gray-blue!?" She took Rin's hand and gave a fustrated sigh. "All in all, it's been a hell of week!"  
  
"Why is Kagome nee-chan talking to herself?" Rin asked skipping. She waved her flower necklace in the hair and handed it to Kagome. "For Kagome nee- chan!"  
  
"Thank you, Rin-chan. And the reason I'm talking to myself is because I'm going completely insane from a woman who has to many secrets to count." Kagome shook her head, but then smiled at Rin. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru, if you see a woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes, please tell. Koko's going to regret ever telling me that stupid riddle to me and Inuyasha about taking what's precious and forgiving family. God! What is wrong with that woman, anyway!?" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Both Rin and Kagome soon entered the castle with Rin smiling and Kagome plastering a fake smile on her face. Kagome knew that being here, the forest, her village, or just anywhere near this place would make her unhappy. Everything was making unhappy. But she just had to move on. Even if did kill her.  
  
"Leileiko, is there a dojo here?" Kagome asked as she saw Lielieko come to get Rin. She smiled and nodded. "I can show you the way, if you like. Just give me a few minutes to put up Queen Rin of the flowers." Kagome lauhged and nodded.  
  
"Will you meet me in the forest, near the stream? I have to go and get some things." Kagome raced to the room where her clothes and changed quickly. She then looked to the choker again and put in her pocket with the rock. Her clothes were still a bit wet, but they were wearable.  
  
Kagome ran out of the castle to the stream. Running, she thought. Running from my problems or my future?  
  
As soon as Kagome reached the water's edge, she rolled up her pant legs. When she was done, she jumped into the water and into the tunnel from before. Kagome swore that she was under the water for several minutes, but didn't and couldn't tell. After the eternity of the century, she reached the chamber with chest. She openned the same box from before and dug through all the jewels and small boxes.  
  
Kagome then noticed a rectangular box off the the very side and openned quickly openned it. As the jewel came into view, she gasped. and pulld out the chocker from her pocket. They were the same. Just the ring. Just like everything else in the box. Everything was almost mirrored from everything else. Slowly, things were starting to connect.  
  
Koko's ring was identicle to the one in here.  
  
The chocker from Sesshoumaru's castle was identicle to the one in here.  
  
This stuff was most likely Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Either Koko stole some of these thing, or...  
  
Koko's part of the royal family.  
  
This chocker was most likely from Amarante's room.  
  
Could Koko be...?  
  
NO!!!!  
  
Kagome furiously thrusted the chocker into the box, not bothering to close it. She shoved the other chocker into her pocket and shook her while swimming to the other side of the tunnel: Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
As soon as she reached there, she saw Inuyasha sitting there. Her eyes widened and smiled nervously. "H-h-hi, Inuyasha." She laughed nervously and waved her hand slowly.  
  
Inuyasha quickly snatched one of her arms and put his nose to it. Kagome tried to pull her arm away, but it was held fast by Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha lifted his head with a look of confusion then slight anger. "You smell like Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Well, I needed answers, so I asked my questions otherwise!" Kagome yelled while getting out of the water and pulling away her arm. "And now, I have a question for you. The only question you can answer: What is truely precious to you that no one in the world you would want to take away? Tell my truthfully; NOW!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back with surprise. He looked down to the ground with guilt. "You were right. I did lie."  
  
"And...?" Kagome was growing impatient by the minutes. But somewhere in her heart, she knew this was tearing Inuyasha from limb to limb deep his his soul. She felt sorry for a brief second, but then turned angry remembering the situation at hand: Inuyaha lieing. "So, tell me Inuyasha, has everything else been a lie as well? Was your mother really killed because you're a hanyou? Does Koko really know you as much as she claims? ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Koko talks like someone I knew. The person I knew...was Sesshoumaru's mother." Kagome froze at Inuyasha's words.  
  
"Amarante-sama... What is it with these people I'm hearing about!? Amarante is Sesshoumaru's mother; Koko is some person I'm starting to doubt I even know as much as I thought; Kikyo is a voice that echoes in my head; the jewel I found in Koko's hut possesses me on a regular basis and now I'm findind weapons and jewelery in Koko's hut! What's next!?" Kagome shrugged and began walking on a path in the forest. "Which reminds me, I have to go and get some weapons. I'm going to Sesshoumaru's dojo. Leileiko is waiting for me."  
  
"You." Inuyasha said in a short voice, following slowly. "You are."  
  
Kagome stopped with a start. What did he just say? "Come again? I didn't catch that..." Inuyasha shook his head and took off running. Kagome sighed and looked at the ground as she walked to the village as soon as she was near, she put up a barrier around herself to block out things that were probably going to be pelted at herself. "The last person Inuyasha ever cared for died. The last person before that probably died, too. Everyone that cared for Inuyasha died. No wonder he doesn't want to admit he likes me: Inuyasha cares for me so much to not want me to get hurt, so he never tells me how he feels." Kagome shook her head and felt up to her hair. "My hair better not have changed to a different color..." Kagome took a glance at her hair and shrugged. "Well, it's a white canary yellow. How convienant..."  
  
Kagome looked to her side and saw a rock her barrier. She stopped and looked to the person who through it. Kagome saw that a preson was hiding behind a hut. Most likely the culprit, she thought. As she looked harder, Kagome saw that it was her ex-friend: Hoshiko. Kagome smiled at her direct and walked to her. "Hey, Hoshiko-chan. Guess where I'm going once I leave?"  
  
Hoshiko didn't say anything, but just stared. "I'm going to fight a demon in Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands', dojo. To think, one of the most powerful demons is taking a look at plain old me. The same guy who most demonesses all over the country are trying to mate. The same one. So, what am I now, Hoshiko? Am I lower than you?" Kagome 'hmphed' and turned her back to walk to Koko's hut.  
  
When she walked in, Kagome darted to Koko's chest full of fine silks and weapons of all kinds. "Come on!! Where's the damn stuff I had a couple of days ago!?"  
  
"You mean this stuff?" Asked a gruff voice from behind her. She spun around to meat Inuyasha. She smiled as she saw him with a quiver of arrows, a dagger, and a sword. "Nice stuff you have here." His fingered the sword on the edge, and his finger drew blood. "Ouch!"  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat, Inuyasha. Generousity brought it back." Kagome sniggered as Inuyasha gave her a glare. She looked through Koko's trunk and fingered the silks and jewelery. "Hey, Inuyasha, did you know Sesshoumaru's mother? Personally, I mean."  
  
Inuyasha seemed to wince at Sesshoumaru's name. Kagome still looked at him with curious eyes. He took a deep breath and sat cross-legged on Koko's futon. "I met her, maybe a couple of times. In the times I did, she was usually depressed. The only times I saw her happy were spent with Sesshoumaru when he was very young. I almost never saw her with my father, Inu-Taisho. Amarante, Sesshoumaru's mother, I think killed herself. I'm not that sure of she did, but one day, she just disappeared from the castle. I think Sesshoumaru knows how she disappeared, but, once again, I'm not that sure. All I know about her is that she was a woman who use to push my mother around a lot. Sometimes my father would be forced to hurt her to seperate them a lot. Soon, Amarante was really agitated with my father. Sometimes, she would even start to cry when she just even glanced at him." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice. He sighed. "It all happened when I was young, so I don't know a lot about it." Inuyasha then turned around with curious eyes. "Why do you want to know about Amarante?"  
  
"Because I have a theory that sounds crazy, but for some reason, every clue I some upon, they point to it." Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look, and Kagome sweatdropped. "I think Amarante might be alive. I think she was, and still is, somewhere near me. I have a feeling she might be Koko." Inuyasha started to laugh and Kagome threw a dagger at him. He caught it, and Kagome still glared at him. "Oh ya! Then you explain to me why all of these riches are in here. Tell me why I found all of things in here that Koko, a mere midwife, if she really even is one, would own!? Tell me that genius!"  
  
"The idea is crazy because Koko is a ningen, not youkai." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome rolled her eys and then stared at her hair. It was now a bright orange color.  
  
"Well, if my hair can change colors, corisponding to my emotions, then I'm sure as hell going to believe that demons can change into humans, and visa- versa." Kagome said, nocking on Inuyasha's head. She snatched the weapons from him and stuck her tongue out. "Now, if you don't mind, a servent from Sesshoumaru's castle is awaiting me. Leileiko has voluteered to--" Kagome started.  
  
"Leileiko!?" Inuyasha shouted, following her out the door. He was about to touch her shoulder, but was blasted back by a sheild. "Damnit, I felt a force that hard since Kikyo..." He muttered as he rubbed his head. He then notcied all of the people stng at him. Kagome looked around as well.  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. "If anyone happens to say a word about me or Inuyasha behind my back, you might as well say 'bye to your hair." She smirked when she saw people give her scared glances. "Now, Inuyasha, what is the deal with Kikyo? I still have no clue who she is. The only thing I know about her is that she's a voice in my head. Well, technically the voice in the jewel, but I won't get into that."  
  
"The reason Kikyo's voice is in the jewel, I might know at least. That jewel was once given to her." Kagome then stopped and turned to Inuyasha. She picked him by the collar and and brought him to eye level.  
  
"Who gave the jewel to Kikyo?" Kagome asked coldly. When Inuyasha didn't answer right away, she shook him and her face gave a grim look. "Who gave the damned jewel to her, dog boy!?"  
  
"Amarante! She said it was supposed to be given to the pure one, but a few days after she recieved the gift, she all of a sudden disappeared. After that, we found her in her bed one day, with her eyes blackened and the jewel clutched within her grasp. No one in the whole castle could actually the jewel away from her, but Amarante. My mother even blamed Amarante for putting a curse on the jewel to kill Kikyo, my mother accused her because she liked Kikyo and she didn't like Amarante. Of course, my father took her side and left Amarante even more heart broken." Inuyasha said. Kagome let him go and started to cry.  
  
"Amarante was heart broken. And if she really is Koko, she must have pitied me greatly after everyone started to hate me. She must have showed very much impathy for me. Very much..." Kagome then shot her head up, looking at all of the people staring at her. Their eyes were boreing holes into her tattered heart and she growled. "What are you people staring at!?" She then started running towards the forest, everyone watching her leave. "You damned people from hell!" Kagome yelled, before she jumped into the stream.  
  
Kicking her legs furiously, she reached the tunnel entrance. Before long, she reached the little chamber with the riches of Amarante, and possibly Koko. She took a deep breath and immediatly began swimming towards Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome almost sometimes breathed in the water, but she then repeled herself. No sooner then she had started, she reached the end and swam to the surface of the water. There, she found Lielieiko staring at her. Kagome smiled, a tear running down her face. But since she was covered in water, Lieleiko didn't even notice.  
  
"Oi, Leileiko-san. Can I go and change into something before we go to the dojo? And I brought my own weapons, too. They were a gift from someone I know." She tossed herself onto the bank and threw the weapons at Leileiko's direction.  
  
"These weapons are nicely made. Do you know the name of the maker? They look as good as the swordsmith's, Toutousai's, makings." Leileiko stated as she fingered everything. She even looked at the bow that had the word 'Miko' on it. She gave it a curious look and shook her head. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot. I don't mind." Kagome said, wringing out her pants. She had forgotten to roll them up when she jumped into the water. Damn.  
  
"Do you know of Kikyo?" Lieleiko asked in a quiet voice. Kagome shrugged loudly and half glared at the demoness in front of her.  
  
"What of her? The most I know of her is from Inuyasha. The damned moron doesn't tell me anything anymore since I got the stupid jewel." Kagome said. She looked Leileiko, who had stunned look. Leileiko immediatly stood, and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome yelped as Leileiko ran into the castle. Soon, they were Amarante's old room.  
  
Leileiko put Kagome onto Amarante's westernized bed and Kagome gave her a questioning look. "What do you know of this family. Tell me everything. What do you know of Inuyasha? Of Sesshoumaru? Of Kikyo? Of the jewel?"  
  
"The midwife of my village, Koko, but I'm starting to thing is Amarante, once gave me a jewel. The next day, I found Inuyasha almost dead, and I somehow healed him. He looked very startled when I showed him my jewel, and only told me that it is the Shikon Jewel. Later, Koko told me a very, very weird riddle--" Kagome started.  
  
"What was the riddle?" Leileiko asked, sitting down right in front of her.  
  
"I don't remember the exact words, but it was something about the blood curses of families, to forgive and forget, and that what is most precious will be taken. Of course, Inuyasha lied to me that about everything he knew of the riddle. He lied of having family, and he lied of what's most precious to him. Anyway, I found these weapons in Koko's hut, and I got here. You know the story from there. That should be the whole story, at least the most important parts." Kagome said, fingering her arrows once more.  
  
She looked up to Leileiko and saw her looking through the armoire, picking out a sprawled out dark blue kimono, an almost black in color. Kagome stared at it, and studied it more carefully. The bottom of he kimono was designed to look like the Fuedal Japanese landscape, but it was all in a silver thread. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she looked at the thin obi. It tied right below the breast, and spread out so that the legs showed. A small skirt was under, but her belly showed. Her thin obi was silver like the landscape and had little fan designs scattered, and little flowers also. She smiled and looked to Leileiko. "That's so beautiful... I think it's the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen..."  
  
"Well then good. Becauce you'll be wearing it." Kagome looked almost appalled. Her wear something so beautiful!? "Don't worry; I think Amarante- sama would perfer for you to wear it. It was her favorite of her's; even Sesshoumaru-sama favors it." Lieleiko said, stepping foward. Kagome's cheeks almost burned at Sesshoumaru's name.  
  
"He liked that kimono? It was Amarante-sama's favorite?" Kagome asked, while standing up. Her hand ran over the fine silk of the fabric. She sighed as she reached the ending of the kimono.  
  
"Sure was Amarante-sama's favorite. And Sesshoumaru-sama still likes it, too. This is what Amarante-sama wore when she and Sesshoumaru would be alone. Almost no one ever saw her wear it, unless you were serving her that day. Many youkai would lust over her when they saw her in this outfit." Kagome then blushed at the thought. "Well, try it on. Let me see you wear it." Kagome nodded wryly.  
  
She slowly took off her wet pants and shirt and put on the skirt first. It fit her perfectly and hugged her hips. Kagome then slipped on Amarante's kimono. She marvelled at the landscape that ran around her feet, and rubbed the silk around her hips. She took the obi and the tied it under her bust. In seconds, she was done with her outfit. "So, do you think it fits? Do you like it?"  
  
"It looks so nice you!" Leileiko said, nodding. "Now, since you're done with that, lets go out for a while. After all, you're hair color has changed again. It's a silver now, to match your kimono. It's a pretty silver; just like Sesshoumaru-sama's and Amarante-sama's hair. You're kimono looks so nice..."  
  
"Amarante-sama's kimono, not mine." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Not for long." Leileiko muttered, exiting the room with Kagome right behind her. Kagome looked in the open doors as they passed them and Leileiko took a secret turn, making Kagome not notice her disappearance. In just a few minutes, Kagome, finally, looked up to find Leileiko not there.  
  
"What the hell? Where did you go, Leileiko!?" Kagome screamed. After several minutes of wondering, she finally reduced down to a simple walk around the castle. Once she was under the done again, she looked around in circles. No one could be seen, and Kagome was totally lost.  
  
Kagome began to walk towards where she thought Amarante's room was. She didn't know where it was, but, of course, Leileiko did. "Demons have very high sences, so come here and help me, damnit..." Muttered Kagome. She looked arouns and saw no one in site. Not even a damn servent was walking in the halls. "Sesshoumaru must enjoy his peace." Kagome said outloud to no one.  
  
She looked to another hall and heard faint voices. She grinned and began to walk towards the voices. The more she walked, the louder voices became. Finally, she came to an open door where voices could be heard. She was sure Sesshoumaru was one, but the other was a total oblivious. She hid right by the frame of the door, hiding from their view. Suddenly, their voices stopped. "Why don't you some on, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome silently cursed and walked to the center of the doorway, her whole body in view.  
  
Kagome could now see the other man. He had along blavk hair tied into a high ponytail, and bright blue eyes, just like her own. He had fur skin for clothing, and a sword at his side. Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru and the other man. Kagome was slightly nervous. What would Sesshoumaru say with her wearing his mother's favorite outfit? What he thing of her wearing the kimono he loved so much that was worn on the body of the woman he called 'mother.' She looked back up and smiled slightly, seeing Sesshoumaru's slight frown. Wow, emotion invading his ~*[PERFECT AND EMOTIONLESS]*~ facade...  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, advancing. Kagome stood and held her hands in front of her small skirt.  
  
Kagome looked behind Sesshoumaru for a moment to see the other man staring at her with lust in his eyes. She snapped back to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Lets just say when someone swims, they get a little to wet. I needed a new set of clothes."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing that kimono why not another?" Sesshoumaru asked, returning to his cold facade.  
  
"Damn you, Leileiko..." Kagome muttered. "One of the servents told me to wear this, MILORD." Kagome said with a stretch of sarcasum on the last word. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" The Lord asked.  
  
"Would I really do that to you? After all, little old Kagome could hurt if she mocked a Lord, wouldn't she?" By then, Sesshoumaru was steaming and Kagome was grinning. The other one stepped forward and grinned, too.  
  
"You know she's doing this on purpose don't you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and gave him a look that said "does it look like I'm dumb enough to not know?" He stepped forward to come right in front of Kagome. He looked to her neck and gasped. "The Shikon!"  
  
"How many people know about this damn thing!?" Kagome asked, stepping back. Sesshoumaru also stepped forward, looking at the jewel. He grabbed it from her and studied it.  
  
"It's the real one." He muttered, Kagome trying to take it back.  
  
"Give it back, Sesshoumaru! Give it back! I mean it!" Kagome kept yelling, stomping her feet.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome gave him a confused looked. His temper rised. "I didn't didn't stutter, so answer me."  
  
Kagome looked down to the ground. "Koko-sama... She sort of gave it me..." Sesshoumaru wasn't convinsed, so she looked up to him. "I got it the day that Koko disappeared. She disappeared into the lake, I go home, I find the jewel at night, next day I find Inuyasha injured and almost dead, I heal him, boom! Satisfied?"  
  
"Enough." He muttered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched it from him. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to change and go to the dojo." Kagome snatched the jewel from his hand and headed into the hallway before either could argue. As soon as she was under the dome, and her eye twitched. "LEILEIKO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Soon, Leileiko came back with a shocked look.  
  
"Kagome-sama! I knew you disappeared to somewhere!" Kagome sweatdropped and dragged her into Amarante's room. She soon changed into a traveling kimono with tattered sleeves and pants big enough to go down to her ankles.  
  
"I knwo you tricked me, now cut the crap. Show me where the dojo is so I can take my anger out on something." Kagome said, pulling her hair into a bun. Leileiko gave a nervous nod and leaded her to the dojo.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~ 


End file.
